


We can kiss all we want

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuties, Dragon Keepers | Dragonologists (Harry Potter), Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Dragonologist Millicent Bulstrode, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: It's time for a Romanian Longhorn to lay some eggs and for Charlie Weasley to confess some words and to Millie to achieve some things...
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/gifts).



> Just some Charlicent fluff for RubyLipsStarryEyes! I know you will need time and fluff and I can only hope this will help <3
> 
> My first Charlicent, and oh... they seem so fun <3  
> Not that I had any doubts :D

Becoming a Dragonologist was not on Millicent plans when she was a child. She thought she would be a pureblood porcelain wife or maybe a healer like her aunt Hilda, but then she had loved Care for Magical Creatures and been enticed about Dragons since her 4th year. That was how she ended up on a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania.

And neither was pinning over her tutor, Charlie _fucking_ Weasley. But he was so handsome, with those wide shoulders, toned abs, and let’s not talk about his jaw or how Millie wonders how soft it will feel to stroke his hair. And he’s so good with the dragons. She was learning so much with him.

That night he had planned to leave the enclosure early, putting her in charge of Verde, the Romanian Longhorn, who was expected to lay her eggs soon and they would need to keep a close eye on the mother and the other dragons of the enclosure.

“Do… Do you have a date in the city tonight?” She asked, thinking that was the reason he would be absent.

“What?” He asked, placing one hand on her forehead. “Are you feverish, Millie? A date? With whom? My most important girl is here!” 

Millie gulped. _What was he saying?_ But then he moved to stroke the dragon’s enlarged midsection, and everything made sense. Of course, he was not speaking about her.

“Verde, Millie will take great care of you. She’s an amazing Dragonologist already!” Charlie said, winking at the Slytherin.

“You are too kind, Charlie Weasley,” Millie whispered.

“Not kind at all, just telling the truth,” Charlie assured with a smile, touching her right arm. “I will just be on my cottage, Millie. If anything happens, come to me! Please!” 

Millie nodded. “Of course, Charlie. Good night!”

“Good night, Millie! I hope you have a calm and pleasant night!” He said with a wave before apparating.

The night was calm, the dragons were quiet, and Millie enjoyed some warm soup under the stars. Then something shifted on the air. Verde who had been sleeping peacefully, started to move, her wings stretching and her breathing becoming deeper and faster, some small flames flying out of her nostrils. _This was it._

Making a quick spell to get the dragon more comfortable, she apparated to Charlie’s cottage, not even bothering in knocking, she walked inside, trying to find him. “Charlie! Charlie!” Millie found him on the sitting room, kneeling by the fire, it seemed he was telling a bedtime story to someone through the floo. 

And that ass. Millie momentarily forgot why she had come to his cottage. “Is it time?” He asked. The Slytherin nodded, not trusting her voice. “Very well! Vickie, I need to go help the dragon I was telling you about! Goodnight, dearest!” He told someone through the Floo, and she could see what seemed like a young girl.

Millie was able to hear a soft “Bonne Nuit, oncle Charlie!” 

“You have a French niece?” Millie asked.

“Yes, yes I do but that’s not important right now, Millie! We must go quickly!” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and apparating them for the Romanian Longhorns enclosure. “Sorry, I should have asked before if I could. But-”

“Don’t apologize, Charlie Weasley! As a friend used to say, Apologies bore me. You can instead pay me back with some breakfast after this.” She winked, summoning her protective and medical equipment. “Now, as you said, we have to help Verde to the best of our abilities!”

“Deal!” Charlie said, tying his fiery red hair into a bun so it would stay away from his face. “I was not lying today when I said that you were one of the best! I shall be your assistant, Millicent Bulstrode! You take the lead!” 

Millie looked at him, mouth opened. “I can’t possibly… What if I fail? What if something goes wrong?”

Charlie placed one finger over her lips, silencing her. “I thought Slytherins were very very ambitious and proudful.”

He did not pull his digit away, so Millie whispered against his finger. Callous fingertips that like hers sometimes had boils, but they were not hurtful against her mouth. “Of course, and that’s the reason why I must be absolutely sure that when I lead, it will be perfect.”

“It will be perfect, Millie! I have no doubts! Now let’s go, woman, or Verde will not even need an ounce of our help!” He explained. 

A couple of hours later, Verde had laid 7 perfect eggs and was now sleeping comfortably, her body making an almost perfect circle around her nest, protective. From time to time, she would blow some fire over her eggs, keeping them warm.

“I think even you will need to be more careful to approach, now, Charlie. No more pats on her belly or there’s no fireproof charm that saves you.” Millie said, looking at the dragon with a smile, she cleaned the tears that seemed to be falling on her cheeks.

“Oh, Merlin, Millie, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” He asked, and his thumb stroked her cheeks, tears disappearing under his touch.

“No… I’m not hurt, or sad…” She assured, smiling even bigger.

“Then why are you crying, Millie?”

“I… I’ve been here for more than 2 years… and I never thought I would be part of a moment like this…” She explained looking at her hands.

Charlie took her glove out very gently, before kissing each of her now bare hands. “I did not tell you, but this was your final exam under my tutelage.”

“What?” She asked confused, dark eyes analysing him until his words made sense.

“Outstanding work, Millicent Bulstrode. I shall send the parchments for the board of directors and with old Phineas retiring, we will have an opening for a full trained Dragonologist, and I am putting you forward for the place. Have been for a couple of weeks… We shall discuss this at the breakfast I promised.” He told her.

“You’re not sending me away?”

“Send you away? Why would I send you away when I love having you here… and once you’re not under my direct tutelage, maybe we can get to know each other a little better? If you want… No pressure, and your answer will not change at all my final review of your work.” The Gryffindor assured, squeezing her hands.

He had dropped so much information into her lap at once, that she was not sure which brought her more happiness. “You want to know me better?” She ended up asking, looking into his bright eyes.

“I have for some time… but I could never, you are my student, for a couple more days at least.” He confessed. 

Millie wrapped her arms around his neck, and his strong arms wrapped themselves around her. “You have not pressured me in any way, Charlie Weasley, but I am going to kiss you now… and then you will make me some tea.” 

“And pancakes, I will make you pancakes as well, kiss or no kiss.” He whispered.

Millie wasted no time, she placed one hand on the back of his head, his hair so soft like she always thought it would be, and she led his head down, brushing her lips against his, she knew it was teasing, but he deserved the teasing after so many months in which he made her dream.

“Millie…” He pleaded, his hands tightening on her waist. “You’re so so beautiful!”

“You’re a charmer, Charlie Weasley.” Each word made her lips brush against his. And then she kissed him properly, and he tasted like she always thought it would, orange, fig, and vanilla.

When they finally pulled away, she was a little breathless. He kissed her forehead and held her close. “As perfect as I thought it would be… Now, let’s go have some breakfast and sign the papers so you are no longer my student.” 

“I like that plan… and after that, can we kiss a little more?” She asked.

“We can kiss all we want,” Charlie assured, apparating them to his little cottage.


	2. My Side of the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes Millie to his cottage with promises of breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a cute little one-shot, but my Charlicent muse is a little Dragon...  
> Still dedicated to the amazing [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes)! I hope this puts a smile on your face <3

Charlie kept his face as plain as possible, but he was quite excited for Millicent to sign the papers. He expected her to rush and sign, but as she took the parchment and got comfortable on the couch, discarding her dragonhide boots, he was reminded that she was not a Gryffindor. She was a Slytherin.

“I’m going to make breakfast as promised, take your time.” He said.

Millie nodded. “Tea, please.” 

Charlie chuckled. She had only been to his cottage a handful of times, but he loved how complacent she felt there, curling on his couch, a blanket over her legs, asking him for a cup of tea. _Maybe this was meant to be…_

The Gryffindor got busy in the kitchen, tea, orange juice, pancakes, sliced strawberries and banana, some blueberries, the chocolate sauce that Vickie always told him was the best thing in the world. 

When the table was ready, he went to get Millie but found her asleep, the parchment forgot on her lap. Charlie thought about waking her, but they had been up all night taking care of Verde. She deserved to rest. So he walked back to the kitchen and put the meal under a stasis charm.

Charlie knew from experience that the couch was not that comfortable, he had been in the Sanctuary for more than 10 years and in this cottage for a little over 5. He crouched by the sofa and stroked her hair. Chocolate eyes opened and focused on him for just a second, before closing again, a smile spreading through her face. “I’m going to carry you to bed so you can sleep better. Okay?” 

The reply was hidden in a yawn, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned closer. Charlie picked her up, and he realized that she was not as soft as he originally thought, there was muscle under her skin, not that he would have doubt, Dragonology was hard work.

He tucked her in the empty side of the bed, but as soon as he took a few steps back, she turned and rolled in the mattress until she found his side, his own pillow. She snuggled under the covers, and Charlie stopped himself from laughing.

The Gryffindor settled on the small couch by the bed. It was usually his spot to throw his robes and his gloves and other protective material, but today it would serve its original purpose now, support his ass. He summoned the book that he was reading and decided to wait for her to wake up before having breakfast. He would just read for a bit.

Charlie woke sometime later, a blanket had been thrown over him during his slumber. His eyes moved from the open window to the floor where the book was now and finally to the bed, where Millie was no longer asleep. She was sitting, still on his side of the bed, arms wrapped around her legs, looking at him. “Hi!” He whispered.

“Hi… You did not need to sleep on the armchair. The bed is big. Your bed is big.” She said, a blush spreading through her cheeks.

“I would, but you took my side of the bed. I cannot sleep on the left side.” He explained. “And since you did not sign the papers just yet, maybe that’s not such a good idea.”

Millie sighed. “I was reading them, but… Verde killed me, and I needed to rest.” 

“I imagined, I put breakfast under a stasis charm if you’re still interested,” Charlie said, getting up and stretching his arms and spine.

“That sounds wonderful, I’m starving! But first…” Millie was crawling on top of the bed, until she was right in front of him, and it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen her do, and Merlin, he had seen her deliver Dragon eggs. But the way her hips swing and her ass moved as she got closer to him. He gulped. “Can we still kiss all we want?” 

Charlie chuckled, leaning forward, and kissing her. Her plump lips were so soft, he would never get tired of kissing her. When he pulled back, she had a dreamy smile, and Charlie could bet all his savings that his face looked exactly the same. Pure Happiness. 

“Let’s eat, and then you can read the papers and we'll talk more. Okay? He asked, stroking her hair.

“Okay. Thank you, Charlie.” She said pecking his lips, before climbing out of bed.


End file.
